


Краски вне линий

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, severed limbs, wet mount
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: По заявке:Т1-31. Баки хочет найти свою ампутированную руку, из которой в Гидре сделали анатомический препарат, и подарить Стиву.





	Краски вне линий

Его нового куратора зовут Стивен Грант Роджерс, и, впервые увидев его, Солдат вспоминает свою девственность. Точнее первого агента, что решил не по назначению использовать ценное имущество Гидры. В памяти Солдата осколками стекла разбились и неправильно собрались тысячи лиц, но он помнит, что у того первого был квадратный подбородок и отливающие медовым светлые волосы. 

Куратор со странной интонацией в голосе отмахивается от уважительного “сэр” и приказывает называть себя “Стив”. Солдата он зовёт “Баки”. Кличка странная и вызывает непонятное ощущение внутри, которое проходит дрожью сквозь череп, позвоночник и тянется по ребрам к грудине, но она ничем не хуже и не лучше сотен других. Солдат не задаёт лишних вопросов. Называет и отзывается. Подчиняется и не расстраивает куратора. 

Позже Стив ставит перед Солдатом тарелку какой-то похлёбки, красновато-рыжей в лучах закатного солнца, и вгоняет Солдата в ступор непонятным “помнишь? Рецепт твоей матери”. Не наказывает Солдата за молчание и даже позволяет поесть. Мясо в похлёбке жёстковато, а крупные куски моркови хрустят, но Солдату почему-то кажется, что хрустит что-то глубоко внутри.

Позже Солдат ловит на себе взгляд Стива. Взгляд этот какой-то… вне временный, вне пространственный. Ему кажется, что он смог бы его почувствовать и по другую сторону существования. 

Позже Стив целует его в самый уголок губ, потом - в подбородок, но так и не доходит до губ. Солдату кажется правильным перейти границу самому. Возмутительная вольность пульсирует где-то под черепом. 

Позже Стив трахает Солдата на тёмно-коричневом в едва заметную крапинку ковре, вцепляясь пальцами в бедренные кости. Стёртые колени заживают в течение двадцати трёх минут. 

Позже Стив уходит. Не берёт с собой Солдата, но перед этим целует в губы. Солдат готовит себя сам и, широко раздвинув ноги, ждёт на постели, смотря в потолок. 

Позже Стив приносит пакет слив, жёстких и почти безвкусных, со скрипящей на зубах фиолетовой, будто свежий синяк, кожицей. Во внезапном порыве Солдат уничтожает их прежде, чем успевает подумать, во что ему это обойдётся. 

Позже Стив зовёт Солдата “малыш” и тут же заливается краской и бормочет что-то о том, насколько это было глупо. 

Позже Стив трахает его ещё раз, а потом долго-долго водит пальцем по сочленениям пластин металлической руки, говоря что-то вроде: “у тебя была родинка вот здесь” или “в двенадцать ты заполучил шрам вот тут”. Солдат снова молчит и чувствует себя засыпающим в пробуждающемся мире. 

Позже Стив ставит в раковину опустевшую чашку кофе, садится за хлипкий деревянный стол и тянется к металлической руке Солдата. Через стол. Через боль. Через правила. 

Позже Стив берёт его лицом к лицу, закидывает его ноги к себе на поясницу, и Солдату кажется, что что-то ломается внутри. Не орально, не генитально - вербально. 

Позже Солдат просит разрешения выйти наружу. Стив даёт его, но не упоминает о цене. Солдат снова об этом не думает. 

По дороге в автобусе играет музыка, которую Солдат не знает. До самого конца в голове остаются первые строчки почти сразу же переключенной песни: “Hello darkness, my old friend, I've come to talk with you again”.

Она находится в самом дальнем и грязном углу старой базы Гидры, почти заваленная кучей всякого бесполезного барахла. На поверхности мутного стекла видны хитросплетения мелких царапин и местами неровный слой серой пыли. Колба наполовину пуста - в сыром воздухе стоит резкий удушливый привкус испарившегося формалина. Кожа выцвела, она неестественного белёсого цвета, со сморщенными, как от долгого нахождения в горячей воде, подушечками пальцев. Темнота вокруг липкая и удушливая, будто нефть. 

Солдат задерживает дыхание, чувствуя сквозь дешёвый, найденный в хозяйственном магазине респиратор едкие пары формалина, когда сливает чуть желтоватую жидкость и чистит стекло, стараясь не касаться бесцветной плоти. До верха заливает водкой (чистый спирт был бы лучше, но времени искать его нет) и плотно закупоривает крышку. 

Когда Стив смотрит на стоящую на хлипком кухонном столе колбу, его дыхание гротескно сочетается с тишиной комнаты. Отполированное стекло блестит, жидкость внутри прозрачная и абсолютно неподвижная, будто воды подземного озера, и только его собственная, плавающая внутри давно ампутированная рука белая и сморщенная, совсем не такая, как, должно быть, помнит куратор. Кожа кажется толстой и склизкой, внизу, на месте среза виднеется волокнистая плоть. Солдат ловит затравленное выражение голубых глаз и внезапно чувствует стыд. Куратор хотел не этого. На бесцветной коже не разглядишь уже ни родинок, ни шрамов. Не разглядишь посланной на хуй Гидры невинности. 

\- Мне жаль, что она не такая, как раньше, - говорить на сплошном долгом выдохе неудобно, но Стив, кажется, не слышит, шагает вперёд, и Солдат опускает голову, готовясь понести наказание. Вместо этого его заключают в кольцо мощных рук. Колючая щека чиркает по лицу, и его окутывает запахом Стива, который похлеще формалина вынуждает лёгкие отречься от кислорода. Стив обнимает его так, будто резко задвигает ящик, в котором лежит прошлое, и шепчет, не громче, чем шелест смятой газеты: “Баки”. 

И зажигающее нервы ощущение в позвоночнике наконец-то обретает название: “правильность”.


End file.
